Tseng's Valentine
by Sephiroth'sGhost
Summary: Tseng and Vincent are finally together after so many years apart, but can they stay that way? With so much history behind them and numerous questions unanswered, among other things, it's going to take some serious dedication for them to last. Ch 1 has a major WARNING for yaoi, hardcore guy-on-guy action - should settle down in later chapters though...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a tid-bit to hold you guy's over until I get those lazy plot bunnies up and running again later tonight, I hope you guy's like it. Reviews/Comment's encouraged and greatly appreciated :D Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, then this all would be in the games - ergo, Square Enix owns all but the plot and smut :P Those are gifts from the almighty plot bunnies**

 **WARNINGS: Seriously? Yaoi (hardcore), language, lotsa dirty fun-ness ( I hope)… Don't like it, then shoo :P**

Tseng was by no means an emotionally unstable or imbalanced man; in fact, he was quite the contrary… most days.

Today was not one of those days.

Struggling to keep his breathing under control and his features straight, the Head of the Turks looked down at the raven haired beauty kneeling between his legs with perfectly shaped lips wrapped tightly around his throbbing member. Tseng suppressed yet another moan of pleasure as the ravenette's skilled tongue wrapped around the head and pressed into his slit. His hands clenched at his sides as the raven took him deeper into his mouth, swallowing to take as much of the Wutain in as he could manage without choking. It was one hell of a sight, and Tseng regretted agreeing not to touch the man during this part.

Once done with his exploration the ravenette released the Turk Commanders member with a wet pop before tilting his head and teasing the vein running from tip to root with his teeth. His goal was to get the man to slip up and drop his façade of being emotionless, though as an ex-Turk himself he could appreciate the skill it took to keep the blasé mask in place all the time. And to be completely honest with himself, it was quite the turn on as well. He ran the tip of his tongue back up the vein and blew gently on the tip, all the while keeping a close eye on the panting man above him as he teased his member.

Tseng was like no other the ex-Turk had ever had the pleasure of knowing, especially on such an intimate level. Warm brown eye's locked with his crimson ones and he lunged forward, capturing the surprised Wutain's lips with his own and finally, _finally_ dragging a moan of unrepressed pleasure from him. While his right hand, glove tossed hap hazardously to the side, began stroking his soon to be lover the gauntleted left gripped his hip and lifted him up and off of the chair.

The Turk Commander gasped quietly as he was lifted and his arms flew around the neck of the man lifting him and gripped vise-like. His heart was pounding in his ears and his breathe was coming out in ragged pants. Of all the things to break his cool exterior shell, it just _had_ to be a kiss; granted it was one hell of a kiss, but still. Tseng rocked his hips forward, giving in to his passions as he had already lost the game, lost it as soon as the ex-Turks lips locked with his and he was lifted from the chair, only one hand keeping him from busting his ass on the cold floor of his new apartment. The kiss broke momentarily as he was half dropped half placed onto the futon serving as his couch for the moment. The man pulled away and his mind scrambled to recall a name to the angelic face peering down at him, likely categorizing every little thing about him.

Panting, the Turk reached out with his left hand and let his right slide down from his side to make small circles on his hip. Gaze still locked with the ex-Turks he gently cupped the man's face and pulled him down until their lips touched. Their lips danced lightly over each other for a few moment's and both moaned as their erections pressed against each other, one still trapped behind black leather while the other was completely free from it's restrictive confines. With a growl the ravenette pulled away and yanked the Commander's clothing all the way off in a few quick and decisive moves before quickly stripping himself down and crawling back on top of the Turk.

Tseng shivered in anticipation and delight at the display, drinking in the rippling muscles beneath the man's skin as he pulled his clothes off and chucked them across the floor, taking care only with his triple barreled gun, Cerberus. Smirking as an idea crept into his thoughts, he sat up and grabbed the man by the waist, tugging him so that they were pressed close together with Tseng still sitting and the ravenette returning his smirk from his position standing over him. Neither were men of many words, but for them it didn't matter - all that mattered was that they were there and they were together. Nothing would keep Tseng away from Vincent anymore, not even Jenova herself raising from the ashes of Nibelheim or Dr. Lucrecia coming out of her crystal. Vincent was his, and the Turk Commander had every intention to keep it that way.

Tseng brushed the thick locks of raven hair out of his way so he could gaze into the crimson pools of his soon-to-be lovers eyes. He was filled to the brim with emotion's he had forgotten he'd ever had before and as their lips locked one in particular raged to the surface - Love. A passionate, fiery love that had once taken so much training to gain control over that he'd shut down completely and steadily climbed the ranks to SiC in no time.

He shook the memory of times long past, wanting to forget that his position was granted only after Vincent's disappearance as the ex-Turk moved them fully onto the futon. He glided his tongue along the ex-Turks lips, silently requesting entrance, to which the raven haired man obliged and slipped his own tongue against Tseng's, matching him step for step as he allowed the smaller man to explore and map every inch of his mouth. Once he was finished the Commander urged Vincent's tongue to follow his and soon was on the receiving end of the same exploration and probing. Not wanting things to stay moving so slowly, Tseng wrapped his legs around the elder's hips, hooked an arm around his back, and promptly flipped them over.

The movement caused their throbbing member's to rub against each other with more friction and both broke away from their kiss gasping. Refusing to let his partner recover and try to roll them back over, Tseng set about rolling his hips and keeping constant friction on their sensitive organs and kissed down the ex-Turks jaw line and down towards his throat. He bit down on the adam's apple and Vincent arched his neck to allow him better access, showing an amount of trust that he himself had never thought he'd be capable of displaying for anyone, especially after Nibelheim.

The two continued this dance a few moment's longer, both lost in their own thought's until they couldn't take it anymore. Tseng had spent some time earlier in the shower indulging himself so not much preparation was needed, Vincent quickly had three fingers inside of him as the Commander took the lube and coated the other man's length. They shared a heated kiss as Vincent withdrew his fingers and lifted Tseng up and positioned them both.

Tseng felt the new pressure at his entrance and pulled back from the kiss, locking their eyes as he slowly lowered himself down onto Vincent's member in one go. Hissing as the tight heat enveloped him, the ex-Turk kept his eyes locked with Tseng's as they both adjusted. It didn't take long, and soon the Turk Commander was lifting himself up and gliding down with increasing speed. Vincent followed soon after, timing his thrusts with every downward movement the other made, letting him set the pace. Neither lasted very long, as both had been abstaining from such physical activities for nearly twenty-five years. The two climaxed simultaneously and both threw their heads back, moaning and gasping each other's name as they rode out their orgasm's.

Tseng shivered and managed to lift himself off of his lover's flagging member before leaning over and collapsing against Vincent's heaving chest. A pair of arms, one hand cold from the gauntlet permanently attached, wrapped around him and held him close as the two tried to catch their breath. Finally in control of themselves once more they gazed at each other with a newfound contentment and happiness neither had known in a long time, silently vowing never to be separated again.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: Soo… :peeks out of closet: I haven't been online in awhile and have been having motivational troubles with my other stories and, well, this just sort of happened.** _ **Simple Desire's**_ **is being a huge pain, but I'll see what I can do with it after I get this up. I hope you guy's like this, I kind-of want to extend it and see where it goes. Reviews/Comment's/etc. are all greatly appreciated :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. UPDATE

Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted on here in FOREVER but I've been 1) busy AF and 2) my mini-pc CRASHED about a month ago… Good news is I'm getting a brand new, 1000% better laptop within the next couple of weeks and I've got some handwritten notes of all my fics so I can get started on them again soon. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THESE FICS, just have run into a lot of complications since the end of last summer. For those who follow my sporadic Tumblr blog "FF7 Eternal" you've probably caught a few updates from me already. I had a new fic idea with two chapter's prepper and was going to finish and post it over the summer but thanks to my old computer crashing, I now have to rewrite it entirely. Of course, I'm going to focus on my current fics first. Feel free to drop me a review/comment or a PM. I know I don't respond to Reviews but please know that I read and treasure every one of them. Until such a time as I can start writing my fics again – Peace! 3


End file.
